Akatsuki Puppys
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: I actualy though they were kittens at first. Then i opened the box tto find 8 intrestingly colored puppys. I like dog and all but... Spin off of akatuki kittens by others. still the same idea but diffrent all the same.


Alright...I've lost interest in most of these stories so...I just..decided to post this... because I need something to show for myself... I just decided that this is dedicated to meh friend party ^ ^

go parteh go! ^ ^

* * *

"Now, you all be nice for this girl. She has a very nice soul."

Shady figures were common in konaha, but no one of them rely noticed them. This certain shady figure had been carrying a cardboard box and had oh so gently layed it down on the front step of a large house. He rung the door bell and disappeared into the rainy night.

A loud, obnoxious barking came from inside the house, along with a crash.

"Uzuki! Stop!"

the crashing continued until it reached the front door.

"Uzuki! Knock it off!"

The door was answered by a short thirteen year old girl. She had cropped red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello?" she asked, holding a large brown dog back by his thick leather collar. She looked down and saw the box.

"Kittens!" she squealed and grabbed the box up and shut her door. She ran through the house box in hand and dog at her heals. Up, up, up, 3 flights of steeps and into a parlor room. She sat down and pulled open the box only to find it was not kittens she found on her font step.

"Puppies? Who leave puppies on someone door step?"

at first they didn't look like puppies...they looked kinda like a rainbow only.... with out some of the colors. She lifted the first puppy out of the box and looked it over. For started it was...blue....and had 3 little black lines on its neck.

"Your interesting...." it looked to be glaring at her. "A malamute maybe? No?" she set it back in the box and picked up another puppy. " lab or retriever? I can tell under all that hair.... Retrievers arnt blond..."

She starred at her new found dogs. "Weird...."

the little blond one growled at her.

"Wow." she said and smiled as she counted the puppies. " one, two, three.... eight? What dog had eight puppy that look like..this?" she held up another puppy. This on was tall and black with sleek, soft, black hair. A greyhound or a whippet or something along those lines. She starred into the puppies eyes.

"Wow. You have rely pretty eyes puppy...." the little dogs eyes were a deep red with little black dots. She placed it back into the box and set it on the floor. She layed down on the couch and patted her stomach for her own, big dog, Uzuki.

the Japanese Massive knew better than to jump up on his masters abdomen , he layed down on her legs and starred down into the box of puppies. He hated puppies. He hated anything that was a competition for his master. They all starred up at him, the little orange one glared and barred it little teeth. Uzuki showed his larger ones and growled, only to be kicked in the chest by his master.

"Uzuki, it just a box of puppies. Your fine."

Uzuki turned around went to sleep, sighing like always. The girl reached for the remote to the TV in the room, as clumsy as this girl had ever been in her life, shed hit a can of soda that had unfortunately tipped over.

"Shit!" she swore out loud as the can rolled dumping the sugary soda out onto the table then finally into the box.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" She could barely bathe her own dog much less puppies. She got up and hurryed to get a towel for them.

"**POP!**"

she turned, unsure if she even _wanted_ to look behind her. Of course shed always had fantasys about Uzuki turning into a human but.... that was just a dream...

The little blond one.

It was sitting in-between the couch and the glass top table the can of soda was on.

only problem was...

He was not a dog.

He was maybe about 19. Blond hair, toned chest, and not to mention naked.

The girl screamed.

The 'dog' freaked out. He had no time to get up, all 130 pounds of tosa came crashing into him, knocking him through the glass table.

"Uzuki!!" She came running back to the sofa, Uzuki growled, his fangs barred, all up in the blond mans face.

"Call him off un! Call him off!!!!"

"Uzuki!...." she wasn't sure about this... "heel..."

The Tosa looked from his master to the intruder then back to his master. He reluctantly got off and went to his masters feet.

"W-what are you?"

"Who are you un?"

this man was blond like his puppy form. His hair was thick and messy, half of his face was covered by messy bangs, his one eye that was showing was a light bluish gray.

".....its my house! You first!" she said, she was clearly nervous.

"My name is Deidara un, who the hell are you and where am I?"

"M-my house.... upstate konaha... i'm...I'm Ai..." Uzuki growled.

"Ai what hm?"

she shook her head. Did he rely have to break it down _that far_ for her? "Whats your surname?"

"Oh...its Yamizaki....."

Deidara looked at her funny then looked down around where he was sitting. "Danna, where'd you go?"

A little red puppy hobbled out from behind the couch where the pop can have flew and rolled in it. He didnt change like Deidara.

"Um....." Ai pointed to the puppy.

"Oh, there you are danna. It's not working un." Deidara and his naked self walked around the couch and picked up the puppy.

"Get me some pants un." Deidara ordered and she hurried off to get her a pair of pants they kept around for an unknown reason. She stopped halfway down the hall way and wondered why she was doing this.

no. nope! That didn't matter! There was someone to have a conversation with now!

She grabbed the pants..they had actually been her fathers...and hurried back to the living room. "Here."

the blond man was sitting on the couch, the red puppy on his leg, he was holding the little skinny, black whippet puppy by the scruff and laughing at it.

"Got up un. Stupid Itachi hm."

"Um...." Ai said, trying to get herself noticed.

"Oh yeah." he got up and pulled his pants on and sat back down on the couch. "Some of these little shit are so stupid." he laughed, poking at the black one again.

"You fail Itachi un."

She sat down next to him. "Can I hold him?"

he tossed the puppy over into her lap. "I don't care un." he smirked and picked up another puppy. Deidara's hair was still wet with the soda, giving It a interesting look. Like a drowned rat that was starting to dry off.

"This is gonna be good un." he thrust his hand into my face "You do everything I tell you and you wont get blown up ok hm?"


End file.
